Вікі про вікі:Адміністратори
Адміністратор — користувач, володіє особливими правами. Призначення адміністраторів — модерування вікі-проекту і використання технічних інструментів, які за своєю суттю не можуть бути доступні великим масам користувачів. Хто і як може стати адміністратором Стати адміністратором може будь-який користувач із значним внеском, якщо йому інші користувачі довіряють досить сильно. Чіткого обмеження на те, скільки редагувань повинен зробити користувач або як довго він редагує вікі, немає. Але чим більше стаж користувача, величина його внеску та довіру до нього, тим більша ймовірність того, що користувач зможе отримати права адміністратора. Адміністратором іншого користувача можуть зробити користувачі, що володіють правами бюрократа. Зазвичай бюрократи видають права адміністратора самостійно відібраним користувачам з їх попередньої згоди. Поведінка адміністратора Від адміністраторів очікуються хоча б незначні технічні пізнання, здатність вирішувати дискусії і підводити підсумки обговорень. Адміністратори повинні так само підкорятися правилам сайту, як і інші користувачі; в разі порушення або порушень, несумісних зі статусом адміністратора, може бути піднято обговорення з пропозицією зняття прапора, або ж, якщо адміністратор також і бюрократ, звернення до співробітникам ФАНДОМА з інформацією про порушення. Від адміністратора очікується нейтральність. Якщо в якомусь контексті адміністратор явно ненейтрален, йому слід утриматися від виконання адміністративних дій в цьому контексті (наприклад, не блокувати користувача, з яким у адміністратора був конфлікт). Виконання адміністративних дій добровільне, як і звичайне участь в проекті. Неактивні адміністратори Якщо адміністратор протягом року не здійснював ніяких дій, або ж здійснював дуже мало дій, серед яких не було адміністративних, може підніматися питання про зняття прапора адміністратора. Це викликано тим, що неактивні привілейовані облікові записи представляють собою підвищений ризик для проекту в разі, наприклад, злому такого облікового запису. Адміністратору, який відповідає цим критеріям неактивності, слід відправити на сторінку обговорення (можна на додаток до цього продублювати повідомлення за допомогою вікі-пошти) відправити повідомлення про можливе зняття прапора з посиланням на це правило. Вкажіть в повідомленні, що адміністратору слід відповісти на сторінці обговорення. Можливі варіанти подій: * Якщо адміністратор відповість з проханням зняти прапор, або ж не відповість протягом одного місяця з моменту відправки повідомлення на сторінку обговорення, прапор слід зняти. * Якщо адміністратор відповість з проханням залишити прапор, прапор буде залишений, і процедура можливого зняття може бути повторена не раніше, ніж через рік після відповіді з проханням. При третьому послідовному повторенні процедури за умови, що адміністратор за весь цей час не припиняв відповідати критеріям неактивності, прапор не може бути залишений на прохання адміністратора. Права адміністраторів *Access wiki analytics (analytics) *Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) *Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) *Allows classifying multiple templates at once (template-bulk-classification) *Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) *Can delete article comments (commentdelete) *Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) *Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) *Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) *Can edit article comments (commentedit) *Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) *Can edit wall posts (walledit) *Can move article comments (commentmove) *Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) *Can remove wall threads (wallremove) *Can toggle extensions available in Special:WikiFeatures (wikifeatures) *Create a theme for your wiki at Special:ThemeDesigner (themedesigner) *Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) *Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) *Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) *Move user pages (renameprofilev3) *Preview how a wiki mainpage looks in the Game Guides app (gameguidespreview) *Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) *User can request database dumps on demand, via Special:Statistics (dumpsondemand) *User has chat admin rights on Chat (chatadmin) *User is eligible to earn achievement points (Overrides exempt) (achievements-explicit) *becp_user (becp_user) *canremovemap (canremovemap) *curatedcontent (curatedcontent) *deleteinterfacetrusted (deleteinterfacetrusted) *flags-administration (flags-administration) *forum (forum) *places-enable-category-geolocation (places-enable-category-geolocation) *wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) *wteditimagelist (wteditimagelist) *Імпорт сторінок через завантаження файлів (importupload) *Автоматичне позначення редагувань патрульованими (autopatrol) *Блокування користувачам надсилання електронної пошти (blockemail) *Блокування інших користувачів від редагувань (block) *Видалення коментарів до статей блогу (blog-comments-delete) *Виконання дій, що вимагають CAPTCHA-перевірки, без проходження CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) *Вилучення сторінок (delete) *Вилучення сторінок з великою історією (bigdelete) *Відновлення сторінок (undelete) *Завантаження файлів (upload) *Завантаження файлів за URL-адресами (upload_by_url) *Зміна рівнів захисту, редагування захищених сторінок (protect) *Може кікати/банити користувачів чату (chatmoderator) *Нестворення перенаправлення зі старої назви на нову при перейменуванні сторінки (suppressredirect) *Перегляд списку сторінок, за якими ніхто не спостерігає (unwatchedpages) *Перегляд історії вилучених сторінок без перегляду вилученого тексту (deletedhistory) *Перезаписування існуючих файлів (reupload) *Перейменування сторінок (move) *Перейменування сторінок і їх підсторінок (move-subpages) *Перейменувати кореневі сторінки користувачів (move-rootuserpages) *Позначення відкинутих редагувань як редагування бота (markbotedits) *Позначення редагувань патрульованими (patrol) *Пошук вилучених сторінок (browsearchive) *Підміна файлів зі спільного сховища локальними (reupload-shared) *Редагування частково захищених сторінок (autoconfirmed) *Редагування інтерфейсу користувача (editinterface) *Розширення обмежень на виконання API-запитів (apihighlimits) *Уникнення автоматичного блокування проксі-серверів (proxyunbannable) *Уникнення блокування за IP-адресою, автоблокування і блокування діапазонів (ipblock-exempt) *Швидкий відкіт редагувань останнього користувача, який редагував сторінку (rollback) *доступ до завдань адміністрування (семантична MediaWiki) (smw-admin) *доступ до редагування для обслуговування дозволених регулярних виразів та шаблонів (Семантична MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) *перегляд вилученого тексту та змін між вилученими версіями (deletedtext) *перейменувати файли (movefile) *перемикання видимості коментарів у статтях блогу (blog-comments-toggle) *переміщення статей блогу (blog-articles-move) *редагування захищених полів форми (editrestrictedfields) * редагування статей блогу (blog-articles-edit) * розблоковувати самого себе (unblockself) * ігнорування чорного списку назв сторінок (tboverride) * може додавати в групи: Модератори чату і Модератори * може виключати з груп: Модератори чату і Модератори * може вилучати групу зі свого облікового запису: Адміністратори Інструменти, доступні адміністраторам Адміністраторам доступні наступні інструменти: * Відкат редагувань дозволяє одним клацанням миші скасувати всі підряд йдущі редагування, зроблені останнім редактором сторінки. При цьому підставляється стандартний опис редагування. Цей спосіб слід використовувати, коли причина скасування повинна бути очевидна для будь-якого користувача (наприклад, явний вандалізм). * Блокування користувача дозволяє обмежити користувачу, IP-адресою або діапазону IP-адрес доступ до редагування сайту. Разблокування користувача знімає існуюче блокування. Детальніше ці інструменти і правила їх застосування описані на сторінці "Блокування користувачів". * Захист сторінок дозволяє підтвердженим користувачам або тільки адміністраторам. Детальніше цей інструмент і правила його застосування описані на сторінці "Захист сторінок". * Видалення сторінок робить сторінку і всі її версії невидимою для користувачів, які не є адміністраторами. Відновлення сторінок робить сторінку знову видимою для звичайних користувачів. Див. також * Бюрократи Категорія:Групи користувачів